1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser projection device with multiple functions for measurement, and particularly to a laser projection device with multiple functions, with which two lines perpendicular to each other can be defined at any point by way of the laser rays.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, two lines perpendicular to each other at any point on a plane of working are needed frequently in the construction works such as a building, a bridge, a tunnel, and etc. A prior art shown in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 323787 has disclosed a laser projection device that can emit a vertical laser indicating line and a horizontal indicating line respectively. But it is not possible for the prior art device to set up two lines perpendicular to each other passing through any point on a plane.